dedicationfandomcom-20200213-history
Dana Andrews
Dana Andrews is a smart human girl who is turned into a vampire in Episode 3 and struggles with her intense bloodlust due to her nature. Biography Dana Andrews is born to George Andrews and his wife at some point in the '90s. Her mother works a lot so Dana is closer to her father who is very protective of her, an example of this being when he refused to let her share a cot with his friend's son, Ryan. As Dana and Ryan grow up together, George becomes increasingly worried, aware of Ryan's family's past and believing that Dana would be in danger if she began dating Ryan. On her thirteenth birthday, she meets Queenie, and they become close. Gradually, as Dana and Queenie mature, they drift apart and form a hostile relationship. Dana once again begins to spend time with Ryan. At some point, she begins dating Jesse when he asks her out on a dare, but he humiliates her after revealing he never liked her. When Ryan begins dating Rachel, Dana spends more time with his brother Jonny and he slowly falls in love with her. He makes several plays for her, all ending badly, and they begin to spend less time together after Ryan and Rachel's break up although he still has feelings for her. Presumbly not long before the series begins, she starts dating Chris. Season One Dana worries that taking extra credit classes could ruin her reputation. She witnesses Queenie's new makeover and warns Jesse not to fall for appearances, but he doesn't listen. She discusses her classes with Rachel who pushes her to take them, but she decides not to. (read more...) She receives texts from Jonny, asking her to meet him, but she tells him about her plans with Chris, hurting him as he had planned to seduce her. Dana then receives video chats from Lottie who is desperate following her near death experience, but Dana calms her. She later brings Chris to meet her father, but he catches them kissing. He questions Chris, embarrassing her, but at the end of the night she thanks him for caring. (read more...) Flynn decides to go after Dana to attract Ryan's attention, tactfully seducing her. Lottie admits to Dana that she let Chris kiss her, resulting in a fiery argument between the two. Dana then walks home but is confronted by Flynn. He bites her and, when he hears someone coming, he launches her into a tree. (read more...) Although her identity is not revealed, Dana begins to kill people. Eventually, when Lola is attacked, Dana reveals her face along with the fact that she's a vampire. (read more...) Dana continues to kill, also torturing Lola for answers as she resides in a dark cave. Her fangs also begin to come in. Zoey finds her and demands to be turned into a vampire. Lola informs Dana of the risks and she decides to feed on Zoey, the results of which depending on "Just how hungry I am." Dana then bites her. (read more...) Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Vampires Category:Undead Characters Category:Season One Category:Season One Characters